I beg you FR
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Traduction. CS. Emma Swan est une adolescente perturbée de 17 ans lorsqu'elle est adoptée par la famille Nolan. Elle va devoir affronter sa nouvelle vie alors que ses parents ne se révèlent pas aussi aimants qu'ils auraient dû... Il est difficile d'être accepté dans ce monde. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre ce type mystérieux. Killian Jones. Publication mercredis et samedis.
1. Introduction

_I beg you_ est une fanfiction de l'auteur **presstheemmabutton** sur l'univers de _Once Upon A Time_ qui appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Je vous traduirai les notes et commentaires de l'auteur, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Elle compte **40 chapitres et un épilogue**. Une suite est également prévue.

Vous pouvez trouver le lien de l'histoire originale sur mon profil.

Je publierai un nouveau chapitre le mercredi et le samedi. :)

* * *

 **I beg you**

 **Introduction**

Emma Swan est une adolescente perturbée de dix-sept ans qui a récemment été accueillie dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil à l'autre bout du pays, ce qui signifie nouvel endroit, nouvelle maison, nouvelles personnes, nouvelle vie.

Ses parents ne se révélaient pas être ce à quoi elle s'attendait, à quoi elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait toujours. L'amour parental avait toujours été une option pour elle.

Il est difficile d'être accepté dans ce monde.

Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre ce mystérieux garçon qu'elle regarde dans le bus. Killian Jones.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Avant-goût

_I beg you_ est une fanfiction de l'auteur **presstheemmabutton** sur l'univers de _Once Upon A Time_ qui appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Je vous traduirai les notes et commentaires de l'auteur, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Elle compte **40 chapitres et un épilogue**. Une suite est également prévue.

Vous pouvez trouver le lien de l'histoire originale sur mon profil.

Je publierai un nouveau chapitre le mercredi et le samedi. :)

* * *

 **I beg you**

 **Chapitre 1 – Avant-goût**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je vous présente le travail de Satan – plus connue pour tuer ses quelques lecteurs avec quelques sentiments.

 **Présentation de l'arbre généalogique de la nouvelle famille d'Emma** : Regina Nolan a été mariée avec Sean Maguire, avec qui elle a eu une fille, Olivia, puis elle a divorcé. Elle est désormais mariée à David Nolan, avec qui elle a eu un petit garçon, Neal. Emma a été adoptée par le couple. Emma Swan est donc Emma Nolan.

 **Autre note de l'auteur :** Donc cette famille peut paraître un peu désordonnée, mais je peux vous assurer que vous allez vous y habituer et ça ne va pas être confus.

* * *

« Bien sûr… Je prendrai le bus. C'est pas un problème, Mme Nolan. »

La femme lui avait dit qu'elle la récupérerait après l'école parce que c'était son premier jour d'école. Apparemment, elle avait eu un nouvel entretien à faire…

« On rentre à la maison, blondie ? »

Elle continua de marcher, sentant leurs yeux sur elle. L'astuce était de les ignorer et ils arrêteraient.

« Hey, fillette, es-tu en train de m'ignorer ? » Elle sentit son bras être attrapé, son corps être retourné et fit soudainement face à un garçon aux cheveux très sombres.

« Laisse-moi partir maintenant. » Elle retira son bras et se remit à marcher. « Trou du cul. »

Elle entendit ses amis se moquer de lui. Ils ne se seraient jamais attendus qu'une petite orpheline blonde innocente puisse être totalement le contraire de ça. Elle avait l'habitude pourtant.

Elle s'assit sur le banc, attendant que le bus arrive.

C'était le premier jour de Terminale. Ils étaient tous déjà amis les uns les autres et c'était la plus merdique des situations, spécialement pour elle. Elle n'était pas douée avec les gens.

Tout le monde était sorti pour déjeuner ensemble, pour célébrer la nouvelle année d'études. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle était la seule personne à attendre un bus pour rentrer à la maison. Bon, elle et un autre gars qui était déjà assis là, regardant son téléphone.

« Tu es dans mon cours d'anglais. »

Elle leva les yeux pour voir qu'il était en train de lui parler. Yep, c'était à elle.

« Je suis Killian Jones. Et je ne mords pas, au fait. » Il tapota l'espace vide sur le banc à côté de lui.

Elle soupira. Elle était bien debout. Que voulait ce gars ?

« Ça va, merci. »

« Nouvelle à l'école ? »

« Nouvelle dans la ville. » dit-elle dans un petit rire.

« C'est affreux. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Ce bus prenait tant de temps.

« Pourquoi t'es pas allé avec les autres ? » demanda-t-elle, effrayée à l'idée de l'agacer et se promit de rester silencieuse après qu'il ait répondu.

« Mon père a besoin de moi à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Hum… » acquiesça-t-elle.

Quand elle leva les yeux, le bus était arrivé et il s'arrêtait devant eux deux.

Il y avait déjà quelques personnes dans le bus et elle se dirigea vers les sièges arrière.

Il était juste derrière elle et elle priait pour qu'il ne s'assoie pas à côté d'elle ou proche ou mon dieu juste s'il-vous-plaît, elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à quinze minutes gênantes à ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Heureusement, il s'assit deux sièges devant elle et soupira de soulagement.

Ils se saluèrent seulement pour se dire au revoir quand le bus s'arrêta près de chez elle et elle devait passer à côté de lui pour sortir.

Durant les trois minutes où elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de programmer tout ce qu'elle allait faire dès qu'elle serait à la maison. Elle aimait vraiment être seule à la maison. C'était le seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait juste être elle-même/

Et pour un moment, elle fut vraiment reconnaissante que Regina ait eu un entretien soudain et n'ait pu venir la chercher. Elle était reconnaissante que sa sœur Olivia – attendez, non, sa sœur adoptive – déjeunât avec des amis. Elle était reconnaissante que David ne rentrait à la maison avec le petit Neal qu'à dix-huit heures.

Elle était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à leur faire face.

Elle attrapa les restes du dîner de la veille que David avait gardé pour elle et les mit dans le micro-ondes. Ça serait son déjeuner.

Elle avait presque dix-huit ans, était presque une adulte et elle ne savait même pas comment cuisiner.

Après avoir mangé en silence et être allée à l'étage dans sa chambre, elle regarda son téléphone : 13h43.

Sa sœur _adoptive_ devrait arriver à n'importe quel moment, maintenant. Regina serait celle qui la ramènerait à la maison, bien sûr. Au fond, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas du tout eu d'entretien. Regina était en effet une manager financière importante de la ville, mais elle savait qu'elle avait seulement fait ça parce qu'Olivia lui avait téléphoné en lui disant de la récupérer plus tard, à cause du déjeuner.

C'était pas comme si prendre un bus était si terrible.

C'était parce qu'elle lui avait dit de la récupérer plus tard.

Et peut-être qu'Emma avait beaucoup trop attendu d'elle si elle avait pensé que Regina Nolan la récupérerait en voiture et lui demanderait comment s'était déroulé son premier jour de cours.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

Elle n'était pas comme ça quand elle l'avait accueillie dans la famille.

Quoiqu'une famille désordonnée, mais David lui avait tout expliqué.

Tout simplement, David rencontra Regina Mills et ils tombèrent rapidement amoureux.

Regina avait été mariée à Sean, et les deux avaient eu une fille nommée Olivia. C'était il y a dix-huit ans.

Huit ans plus tôt, David et Regina se marièrent et deux ans plus tard, ils eurent Neal, son petit frère âgé de six ans.

Ensuite cet été, ils l'avaient adoptée.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. La plupart des familles avaient une raison. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, ou parce qu'ils avaient juste pitié, ou parce que la personne n'avait pas de chance en amour, ou peut-être parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas être enceintes, quoi que ce soit, la famille Nolan ne présentait aucune de ces options.

Mais elle ne se plaindrait jamais de ça.

Parce que ça ? C'était le meilleur qu'elle avait jamais eu. Une maison. Une famille. Un petit-frère qu'elle aimait très fort.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit, montrant Olivia et Regina.

« Ems, tu as eu ton déjeuner ? » demanda Regina quand Emma apparut au bas des escaliers.

« Yep. »

« Bien. »

Et elle ne les revit qu'au dîner.

« Comment s'est passé ton premier jour d'école, Emma ? » demanda David alors qu'il préparait le dîner.

« C'était bien. L'école est sympa. »

« Pas de nouveaux amis ? »

« Euh – Ouais, j'ai parlé à quelques personnes. » mentit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas paraît malheureuse devant ses parents adoptifs.

Après qu'ils l'aient accueillie et pris soin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir.

« S'il y a le moindre problème, juste dis-le-moi, Emma. Ça peut être difficile de changer. Tu n'as pas à faire ça toute seule. »

Elle acquiesça et sourit.

Elle n'était plus seule.

Un jour tout irait bien.

« Emma tu viens avec nous ce vendredi ? »

« Hum ? »

« La fête ? Ah c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas au déjeuner. On a prévu une fête pour la nouvelle année ce vendredi soir. Tu devrais venir et, tu sais, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. » C'était la première fois qu'Olivia l'incluait dans quoi que ce soit. « Tout le monde vient. »

« J'y penserai. » Elle n'irait définitivement pas.

« Tu devrais y aller, Emma. Ça sera amusant. » dit David face à elle, à table.

Elle soupira. Ils ne la lâcheraient pas, pas vrai ?

Elle n'irait pas et c'était un clair et définitif non.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Elle pensait mal

**I beg you**

 **Chapitre 2 | Elle pensait mal**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Quelques trucs avant de commencer : Emma est dans un cursus d'économie. Elle sera garante de caution à la fin mais pour le moment, elle ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire plus tard. Elle a des cours sur l'économie, les lois, les affaires, l'administration, la finance, je ne sais pas et anglais et éducation physique (qui ne sont pas optionnels, tout le monde les a). Ce qui veut dire que Killian les a. J'ai d'abord pensé à mettre Killian dans un cursus de Littérature mais dans cette fanfiction j'aurai besoin qu'il n'aime pas les livres, ok ? Donc il sera dans un cursus de musique. Et il a aussi anglais et éducation physique.

Et devinez qui est leur prof d'anglais ? Mlle Blanchard. Celle dont vous vous êtes plaint qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'arbre généalogique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Satan sait ce qu'elle fait.

* * *

Elle s'assura qu'elle était la première à rentrer dans la salle de classe, ce qui signifiait choisir où elle voulait s'asseoir et ignorer complètement les autres.

« Ok, arrête ça ! Arrête ! » Une fille blonde riait de manière incontrôlable avec un gars derrière elle qui la chatouillait, la faisant presque lâcher ses livres.

« Tu me diras ça plus tard. »

« Tu aimerais bien. » La fille s'arrêta quand elle atteignit la place à côté d'Emma. « Hey je peux m'asseoir là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Je suis Emma. »

« Elsa. »

Elle sourit, une nouvelle amie.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Emma ? Tu lui as seulement dit trois mots.

Le gars s'assit à la table à côté d'elle.

Le cours d'anglais commença.

« Je suis Mary Blanchard, la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent. Je crains que nous ayons… » Elle baissa les yeux sur sa liste des étudiants. « deux nouveaux étudiants cette année. Emma ? Emma Swan ? »

« Oh c-c'est moi. C'est Emma Nolan maintenant, en fait. »

« Oh. Nolan ? Okay, laisse-moi juste… » Elle attrapa un stylo pour rectifier son nom sur le papier et écrivit quelque chose rapidement.

Tout le monde la regardait. Elle pouvait lire leurs pensées. Pourquoi avait-elle changé de nom ? Parents divorcés ? Fille adoptée ?

C'était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait. Elle voulait un nouveau départ.

« Bien, bienvenue dans cette nouvelle école. Je suis sûre que le principal vous a déjà parlé et tout expliqué. » Il l'avait fait. Une après-midi vraiment gênante seule avec le principal. « Et l'autre étudiant… On a une Olivia Nolan ? Vous deux êtes sœurs ? »

Elle remarqua le gars de la veille, Killian, assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Sœurs adoptives. » corrigea-t-elle.

Merci. Maintenant tout le monde la regardait. Même lui.

« Oh. C'est amusant. De nouvelles expériences de vie nous apportent toujours plus de connaissances. Et l'autre étudiant… Jefferson Hatter. Bonjour Jefferson. Bienvenue à vous deux. »

Elle baissa les yeux, rassurée que personne ne la regardait.

« Tu es adoptée. » lui dit Elsa alors que Mlle Blanchard tapait à l'ordinateur.

« Je le suis. Est-ce que ça me rend plus différente ? » dit-elle avec un peu plus de colère que ce qu'elle voulait.

« Non. » répondit-elle, ne s'attendant pas à ce ton. « Bien sûr que non. » dit-elle à nouveau un peu après, comme si elle avait pris quelques secondes pour y penser.

Après le cours, elle sentit un bras sur le sien. « Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à ça comme ça. »

« ça va. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette manière. Je suis désolée. »

« Je t'aime bien, Emma. Tu es une fille cool. Ne sois pas si effrayée. »

Elle sourit avant de s'éloigner vers le type qui la chatouillait et qui était apparemment Jefferson.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça. Elle était cool. Elle pouvait réellement être plus que ça. Que l'innocente petite fille perdue. Elle voulait être plus. Elle voulait être elle-même.

Quand la journée se termina finalement, elle le trouva encore à l'arrêt de bus, sauf que cette fois il y avait dix personnes de plus qu'eux.

Il était avec ses écouteurs, remarqua-t-elle en le regardant discrètement. Il ne fixait rien, son regard vide et perdu.

Et soudainement ses yeux se posaient sur elle, les siens regardant rapidement quelque chose d'autre et elle ne put voir son petit sourire satisfait.

Quand le bus arriva, elle s'assit à une place vide.

« Ce siège est libre, je peux le prendre ? » Et soudainement il était assis à côté d'elle avant qu'elle ait pu répondre. « Emma Swan hm ? »

« C'est Emma Nola – »

« J'aime le Swan. » Son sourire était juste addictif, si profond. « Parle-moi de toi. »

Elle soupira et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Elle était coincée ici. Même si c'était le moment de descendre du bus, elle était coincée ici. Elle devrait passer à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu continues à te cacher. »

« Je me cache pas. Je suis simplement plus intelligente que tes tentatives de flirt. » Elle attrapa son sac à dos qui était maintenant sur ses genoux.

Elle l'entendit rire pour lui-même et se retourna.

« Tu vas à la fête, ce vendredi ? » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Tu y vas ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est une nuit loin de ma famille. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux ? »

Au moins il avait une famille.

Et alors la colère la frappa.

L'envie de le faire taire.

Elle rit sombrement, et regarda par la fenêtre, secouant la tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

Elle avait raison. Il est juste comme les autres.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » dit-elle en retour, peut-être trop sèchement. Elle ne pouvait le contrôler.

Il soupira juste, pensant que cette humeur était juste dans sa nature.

« Ecoute, je vais être direct. Peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, me donner le numéro de téléphone de ta sœur ? »

« Oh – son numéro de téléphone – Olivia ? Ouais, juste – »

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était là. C'était pour ça qu'il lui parlait. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Ça… prenait maintenant son sens.

Elle acquiesça en cherchant son téléphone dans son sac de cours en désordre. Quand finalement elle l'atteignit, elle le déverrouilla, alla dans ses contacts et lui donna son téléphone, le sien dans son autre main.

Elle ne voulait pas rester là à ne rien faire et juste regarder ses doigts tapant sur son téléphone donc elle plongea sa main dans son sac, attrapant son portefeuille avec les clés de sa maison, comme ça elle n'avait pas à les chercher après.

« Fait. Merci, Swan. » dit-il en lui rendant son téléphone et puis elle ne sut pas quoi faire.

Heureusement, il se leva de son siège et elle réalisa que c'était son arrêt.

« C'est – c'est ma maison. »

« Je sais. »

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

« Tu l'as fait ? Oh mon dieu, merci Emma ! » Olivia poussa un cri aiguë quand elle apprit la nouvelle, et Emma était en fait heureuse parce que pour la première fois, sa sœur adoptive l'avait remerciée pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait. « Maman ! Tu vois ? Je me suis assise à côté d'un mec sexy et devine qui veut déjà mon numéro de téléphone ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant à table pour dîner.

« Emmaaaaaa, je ne veux pas mes spaghettis. Tu manges les miennes ? »

« Non, petit cœur. Tu vas manger les tiennes. »

Elle le vit bouder. Elle ne pouvait y faire. Ce petit gars était la chose la plus mignonne qui existe.

« J'ai trop hâte qu'il m'envoie un SMS. » Elle l'entendit soupirer avant de commencer à manger.

Peu connaissaient ce crétin, parce qu'à une heure du matin, quelque chose réveilla Emma.

Son propre téléphone vibrait.

 **Bon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu allais à la fête ce vendredi ;)**

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

* * *

Et à samedi prochain :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**I beg you**

 **Chapitre 3 | Il n'y a pas de limites**

* * *

Elle était en fait déçue de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas Maths avec lui, mais heureuse quand elle le vit dehors en train de déjeuner à l'une des tables de pique-nique.

« Swan. » dit-il quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu m'as envoyé un SMS la nuit dernière. »

« Et tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Alors c'était vraiment toi… » marmonna-t-elle avec incrédulité. « Ecoute, je t'ai donné mon téléphone pour que tu aies le numéro d'Olivia. Je lui ai même dit que je t'avais donné son numéro. Comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle découvrira que tu as pris le _mien_ à la place du sien ?! »

« Je suppose que c'est pas _mon_ problème. » Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich et la manière dont il sourit d'un air satisfait lui fit rouler les yeux.

« Hey, qui est cette nouvelle amie ? » Puis un type s'assit sur le banc en face de lui.

« Will, voici Emma. Emma, voici Will. »

« Salut. » dit-elle presque en soupirant.

« Bonjour… qu'est-ce qu'une jolie femme fait ici ? » Elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Arrête de flirter, Will. » marmonna Killian, sa bouche pleine de nourriture.

Elle soupira et se leva du banc en bois. C'était inutile.

Toute la journée, elle ne put s'arrêter de penser ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir avec ça. La manière dont il continuer à l'appeler Swan.

Après que son ancienne mère d'adoption mourut dans un accident de voiture, son père ne put plus la regarder sans penser à sa femme disparue.

Même pour Emma, la douleur avait été trop forte. C'était trop dur de savoir que tu vivais dans une maison où quelqu'un d'autre avait l'habitude de vivre. Où quelqu'un était absent.

Alors elle et son père parlèrent ensemble comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et ils décidèrent de juste aller de l'avant.

Les Swan avaient été la seule famille qu'elle avait aimée. La seule fois où elle avait été fière de dire « Je suis Emma Swan » et la seule fois où elle s'était sentie normale.

Un jour dans la semaine était une soirée film dans la maison des Nolan.

Comme c'était un soir où personne n'avait rien à faire, ce fut le mercredi.

Olivia avait choisi le film de cette semaine et « comme je suis en dépression parce que Killian ne m'a toujours pas envoyé de SMS » elle choisit « N'oublie jamais ». Encore.

Elle ne comprenait pas ces films. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les gens apprenaient avec ça.

Ils n'étaient qu'illusions. Ça n'arriverait jamais dans la vraie vie.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais compris.

Ces choses, étaient des possibilités, des choix d'actions. On pouvait être heureux comme ça – juste comme dans les films. On pouvait être amoureux comme ça. On pouvait avoir tout ça.

Mais les gens choisissaient de ne pas l'avoir.

Les choisissaient de souffrir.

Non. Les gens choisissaient de faire souffrir les autres.

« Em, tu veux des popcorns ? » La voix de David interrompit ses pensées.

Elle aimait théoriser.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean mais c'était l'heure du film. Elle ne savait pas comme ils allaient réagir si elle s'enfermait dans son propre monde. Son monde favori.

Bien qu'elle fût sûre que Neal et David étaient trop concentrés sur les popcorns que sur l'écran.

Mais elle attendit.

 **Killian : Tu vas me répondre aujourd'hui ?**

Sérieusement ?

 _Emma : Je n'y vais pas. J'ai des trucs prévus._

Elle imagina si en fait elle décidait d'y aller.

Je veux dire… elle s'était déjà fait quelques amis.

Bon, elle avait parlé à des gens, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient déjà amis.

Elsa… Elsa semblait bien l'aimer. En fait elle avait Killian

Et Will.

Et Olivia. Juste pour un genre d'urgence, elle l'avait.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres amis et qu'elle ne serait pas assise seule toute la nuit.

 **Killian : Pitié… je te demandais juste d'y aller avec moi et Will.**

Oh.

 _Emma : Bien, je suis sûre que Will fera un bon partenaire aussi )_

 **Killian : Swan, as-tu vu Will ?**

Elle soupira. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas juste tranquille comme une personne normale aurait fait ?

 _Emma : Ecoute, je suis une Nolan maintenant, okay ? J'ai aucun intérêt à aller à cette fête donc stp juste arrête de m'envoyer des SMS et envoie-en à Olivia. Elle t'apprécie._

 _Bonne nuit 3_

MERDE MERDE MERDE FOUTU CLAVIER, POURQUOI CA ARRIVE SEULEMENT DANS CES SITUATIONS !

 **Killian : ) ) ) 3**

 _Emma : Putain sérieusement le cœur… désolée, c'est le clavier_

C'était étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'appelait Swan.

Elle devait blâmer Mlle Blanchard pour ça.

Ça la blessait aussi, chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom de nouveau.

Sa mère lui manquait tellement.

Parce que oui, elle était juste comme sa mère pour elle.

 **Killian : Ouais c'est sûr… Bonne nuit, Emma.**

Pourquoi c'étaient toujours des innocents qui souffraient ?

Plus qu'un an et elle serait libérée de la souffrance.

Le jour suivant en Education Physique, ils firent un test de course. Mr Paul voulait connaître les limites de ses étudiants.

Ça consistait juste à courir d'un côté à l'autre du terrain.

Rien de nouveau.

Quand on ne pouvait plus courir, on s'arrêtait.

« Rappelez-vous, « impossible » n'existe que dans votre esprit. Les limites n'existent plus quand vous les repoussez. »

Quand elle courait, elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

C'était quelque chose qui la distrayait du besoin de s'arrêter.

« 50 ! » C'était leur cinquantième fois qu'ils faisaient un aller-retour.

La classe avait été divisée par genre, donc c'était plus facile de compter le nombre de tour de chacun.

Elle essaya d'être près d'Elsa mais ensuite elle la vit déjà assise près de Will, une bouteille d'eau dans ses mains, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Une bouteille d'eau. Oh mon dieu, sa bouche était si sèche.

« 70 ! »

Le temps passait si doucement.

Elle comptait chaque seconde.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et une autre fille qui courait maintenant.

« 80 ! »

Inspirer, expirer.

Ne laisse pas la souffrance te gagner.

« Anna ! Non ! N'arrête pas ! »

Donc son nom était Anna.

Elle abandonna, si près du but.

« 90 ! »

Elle voulait abandonner aussi.

« Allez, Emma ! » Elle entendit une fille crier.

Elsa. C'était Elsa.

Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. C'était automatique, comme si elles savaient déjà ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Juste continuer à courir.

Tout était psychologique.

« Allez, Emma, c'est le dernier. » Elle l'entendit dire. Oui, lui.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait, que diable.

Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec ce dingue de Will.

Elle l'avait vu même avec Elsa, et ce type qui n'arrêtait pas de la chatouiller quand elle était distraite.

Elle ne compren –

« 100 ! » Soudainement elle entendit tout le monde crier et elle s'arrêta.

La différence de vitesse lui donna le vertige pour une seconde.

« Bon travail, Emma. » lui dit Mr Paul. « Continuer à marcher. Ne t'assoie pas, ça sera pire. »

Elle acquiesça, la mâchoire ouverte pour avoir l'oxygène dont elle avait tant besoin.

« Emma, comment t'as fait ? Tu es allée jusqu'à 100 ! » Elsa venait vers elle. Elle essaya de rire mais elle était trop épuisée, avait trop le vertige. « Viens, je vais te montrer où est la fontaine. »

Et c'était toujours quand elle arrêtait de courir que la douleur arrivait.

Son cœur lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas repousser les limites.

Mais depuis quand écoutait-elle son cœur ?


End file.
